Sally (Mulan Sonic Style)
by SwanGirl24
Summary: All Sally wanted was to bring honor to her family. When her ailing Father is called to war, she sees an opportunity and disquises herself as a boy to take his place. Will she finally bring honor to her family?
1. Invasion

Invasion

* * *

*Our story begins on a moonlit night, on a giant stone wall that spreads for thousands of miles. A male silver hedgehog with yellow eyes wearing armor was walking across the wall on patrol, when suddenly, something hit him in the back of the head, knocking off his helmet. The hedgehog looked up & saw what looked like a flying gray & red starfish with one orange & red & 6 arms (Death's Eye). It floated around a flagpole & let out a loud screech. Just then, a grappling hook came flying up the side of the wall & latched onto a stone. The hedgehog looked down & saw thousands of grappling hooks coming up the wall. He ran towards a nearby tower*

Silver: We're under attack! Light the signal! *The door opened to reveal 2 big hulking red & gray monsters. one of them tried to grab Silver, but missed as he used his telekinesis powers to lift himself up towards the roof. when he got there, he grabbed a torch & was about to light the fire when a figure climbed onto the roof in front of him (he looked like a deformed gray hedgehog with maroon stripes, orange eyes with black sclera, & three fingers on each hand. Death's Eye landed on his shoulder. Silver stood there frozen for a few seconds. Then, gathering his courage, he threw the torch into a cauldron of oil & a large fire roared to life. The figure turned & saw other flames coming alive across the wall* Now all of the Dragon Kingdom knows your here.

*The figure grabbed a red, yellow flag with a picture of a red dragon on it & put it in the fire*

Eclipse: Perfect.

* * *

*Later, a male blue hedgehog with peach skin, brown hair, & dark brown eyes wearing gold armor & carrying a gold helmet, accompanied by 2 soldiers marched into a throne room decorated with red & gold. Sitting on a golden throne was a male brown owl with a orange beak & brown eyes wearing yellow, red, & black robes. Standing next to the throne was a male pink, blue eyed pig wearing a blue, red, & gold uniform. All 3 bowed to the owl *

Jules: Your Majesty, the Black Arms have crossed our northern border.

Hamlin: Impossible. No one get through the Great Wall.

*The owl held up a hand to silence him*

Jules: Eclipse is leading them. *the owl narrowed his eyes* We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately.

Harvey Who: No. Send your troops to protect my people. Hamlin.

Hamlin: Yes, Your Highness.

*The Emperor walked down from his throne & towards his General, who stood up*

Harvey Who: Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces. Call up reserves and as many new recruits as possible.

Jules: Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I believe my troops can stop him.

Harvey Who: I won't take any chances, General. A single grain of rice can tip the scale. One man may be the difference between victory & defeat.

*Jules bowed, knowing he wasn't leaving any room to argue*


	2. Honor to Us All

Honor to Us All

* * *

*One morning, in a village far away from the capital, a female light & dark brown chipmunk with a dark auburn stripe, long dark auburn hair, & blue eyes wearing a light blue tank top & blue shorts was sitting crisscross on her bed, eating a bowl of rice, & writing something in her arm*

Sally: Quiet and demure, graceful, polite, delicate, refined, poised, punctual. *a rooster crowed outside* Yikes! *she jumped out of bed & ran into the hallway* Muttski! *as she ran, she blew on her arm* Muttski! Mut - *she found a yellow mobini dog with brown spots & blue eyes sleeping on the floor* Ah. There you are. *he woke up & barked happily* Who's the cutest doggie in the world? Come on, cutie. Can you help me with my chores today?

*He nodded as she grabbed a open bag of grain & tied to his collar. He then ran out the door & all around the yard, leaving a trail of grain behind him. Up on a nearby hill, up a flight of stairs, was a small house with stone slabs that had writing on them inside. A male light & dark brown squirrel with white hair & blue eyes wearing a dark blue robe placed an incense stick in a incense burner shaped like a winged chihuahua. He then placed his cane down next to him & bowed to the largest slab*

Maximilian: Honorable Ancestors, please help Sally impress the Matchmaker today. *he heard a crash & the sound of a dog whining outside* Please. Please help her.

*Sally came out of the house (wearing a green hanfu (Chinese dress) & her hair in a low ponytail), carrying a tray with a tea set on it. She turned to the right & saw that Muttski had crashed into some pots (again). She just smiled, patted his head & went up the stairs to the shrine*

Sally: Father, I brought your - Whoa!

*She bumped into her Father & dropped the tray. Maximilian caught the teapot with his cane*

Maximilian: Sally!

Sally: I brought a spare.

Maximilian: Sally.

Sally: Remember the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning . . .

Maximilian: Sally.

Sally: And three at night.

Maximilian: Sally, you should already be in town. We are counting you to . . .

Sally: Uphold the family honor. Don't worry, Father. I won't let you down. *she pulled down her sleeve to hide the writing on her arm* Wish me luck!

*She ran down the stairs past Muttski*

Maximilian: Hurry! *Muttski looked at him* I'm going to pray some more.

* * *

*In the village, rush hour had begun, Mobians riding carts being pulled by pasha (look up "Streaking Pasha" on "Sonic News Network") (or riding them) sped down the main road. A female light & dark brown chipmunk with dark auburn hair & blue eyes (wearing a orange hanfu) was pacing in front of a building. A female brown, black eyed koala stepped outside*

Abby: Alicia, is your daughter here yet? The Matchmaker is not a patient women.

*She went back inside*

Alicia: Of all days to be late. I should've prayed to the ancestors for luck.

*A brown, gray hairs, blue eyed woodchuck came up to her*

Rosie: How lucky can they be? They're dead. Besides I've got all the luck we'll need. *she held up a wicker cage with a blue & yellow Chao with dark blue eyes & pink wings wearing a red bow tie inside* This your chance to prove yourself.

Cheese: Chao?

*Rosie then covered her eyes & started to cross the busy street*

Alicia: Grandma, no!

*Rosie ignored her & kept going. Drivers tried to avoid her, but ended up crashing into each other. Rosie got out scot free*

Rosie: Yep, this cricket's a lucky one!

*Cheese fainted. Alicia sighed. Then she heard a horse neighing. She looked up & saw Sally riding in on Khan, the family pasha (a black & white pasha). She jumped off as soon as she pulled up in front of her Mother*

Sally: I'm here! *Alicia just glared at her* What? But Mom, I had to . . .

Alicia: None of your excuses. Now let's get you cleaned up.

*She pushed Sally into the Bathhouse where Abby was waiting for them. She inspected the pieces of wheat tangled in Sally's long hair*

(This is my favorite part of the movie)

*Abby singing*

This is what you me to work with

Well honey I've seen worse

*She pushed Sally behind a folding screen where a bath was waiting & undressed her*

We're gonna turn this sow's ear

*Sally lost her balance & fell into the tub. Abby unfolds the screen*

Into a silk purse

Sally: It's freezing!

Alicia: It would have been warm if you were here on time.

*Abby poured water on Sally*

We'll have you washed and dried

Primed and polished 'til you glow with pride

Trust my recipe for instant bride

You'll bring honor to us all

*Alicia was about to scrub Sally with a sponge when she noticed the writing on her arm*

Alicia: Sally, what's this?

Sally: Uh, notes, in case I forget something.

*Alicia rolled her eyes. Rosie handed her the cage with Cheese inside*

Rosie: Hold this. We'll need more luck than I thought.

*Sally gave her a pointed look*

* * *

*Their next stop was the Hair Dressers. A female yellow mongoose with purple hair & blue eyes & a female yellow & white rabbit with blue eyes were putting her long hair up in a bun*

*Bunnie singing*

Wait and see

When we're through

*Isabella singing*

Boys will gladly go to war for you

*Bunnie singing*

With good fortune

*Isabella singing*

And a great hairdo

*Bunnie, Isabella, & Alicia singing*

You'll bring honor to us all

*Alicia & Sally left the Hair Dressers. They passed by 2 other girls getting ready for the Matchmaker*

*Chorus singing*

A girl can bring her family

Great honor in one way

By striking a good match

And this will be the day

*They passed by an old male rabbit & an old male lion playing Xianq. Sally stopped & surveyed the board. She then moved one of the lion's pieces over to the rabbit's side. The lion gave the rabbit a victorious smile & the rabbit glares at him. Alicia pulls Sally away*

* * *

*Next, they went to the Dress Makers. A female brown fox with light blue eyes & a female red echidna with green eyes dressed Sally in a blue kimono (look up "Kimono (Japanese presentation)" by "BunnyChan21" on "DeviantArt")*

*Lara-Le singing*

Men want girls with good taste

*Rosemary singing*

Calm

*Alicia singing*

Obedient

*Lara-Le singing*

Who work fast paced

*Alicia singing*

With good breeding

*Rosemary singing*

And a tiny waist

*Sally let out a gasp as they tightened the obi (sash) around her waist*

*Lara-Le, Rosemary, & Alicia singing*

You'll bring honor to us all

*Alicia & Sally leave the shop & head down the street*

*Chorus singing*

We all must serve our Emperor

Who guards us from the Huns

*They passed by a female yellow bee with black stripes & blue eyes playing with a doll. Two boys were playing with wooden swords (a yellow bee with black stripes & gold eyes & a yellow flying squirrel with blue eyes). The girl bee gave them a pointed look & the boy bee snatched away her doll. Sally took it back before he could run off with it. She gave it back to the girl bee who hugged it tightly*

A man by bearing arms

A girl by bearing sons

* * *

*Their final stop was the Cosmetics. A female purple walrus with green eyes was painted Sally's face*

*Georgette & Alicia singing*

When we're through

You can't fail

Like a lotus blossom

Soft and pale

How can any fellow

Say "No Sale"

You'll bring honor to us all

*Sally opened her eyes & was surprised by what she saw in the mirror. She then twirled a piece of hair that fell on her face. Alicia opened a handkerchief & took out a floral hair comb. She put it in her daughter's hair*

Alicia: There. Your ready.

Rosie: Not yet. *she put an apple in Sally's mouth* An apple for serenity. *she then put a yin yang symbol in the obi* A pendant for balance.

*She then put a string of jade pearls around Sally's neck*

*Rosie singing*

Beads of jade for beauty

You must proudly show it

*Finally, she put the cage with Cheese inside under the obi*

Now add a cricket

Just for luck

And even you can't blow it

*Sally stepped outside, feeling nervous*

*Sally singing*

Ancestors

Hear my plea

Help me not ot make a fool of me

*She turned back to her Mother & Grandmother. Rosie waved & Alicia wiped away a tear*

And to not uproot my family tree

Keep my Father standing tall

*Just before she can join the other girls, Alicia run up to her & gives her a red parasol. Sally then rushes to join the other girls*

*Chorus singing*

Scarier than the Undertaker

We are meeting our Matchmaker

*Sally stood at the back of the line & copied the other girls in front of her*

Destiny

Guard our girls

And their future as it fast unfurls

Please look kindly on these cultured pearls

Each a perfect porcelain doll

*Rouge singing*

Please bring honor to us

*Honey singing*

Please bring honor to us

*Mina singing*

Please bring honor to us

*Blaze singing*

Please bring honor to us

*Chorus singing*

Please bring honor to us all

*The girls stop in front of a house & opened their parasols. They got on their knees behind their parasols just as the doors to the house opened, revealing a female teal hedgehog with peach skin, dark purple hair, & purple eyes wearing a purple hanfu*

(My first least favorite part of the movie)

Breezie: Sally Acorn.

Sally: Present!

Breezie: Speaking without permission.

Sally:*face-palmed* Oops.

Rosie:*whispering* Who spit in her bean curd?

*They went inside. Breezie inspected her from head to toe*

Breezie: Too skinny. Hmph. Not good for bearing sons. *somehow Cheese got out of his cage. Sally struggled to catch it & put him back in it's cage. she quickly hid him behind her back when she saw Breezie coming back* Recite the final admonition. *Sally nodded & pulled out her fan* Well . . .

Sally: Fulfill your duties calmly and respectfully, *she snuck a peek at the writing on her arm, even though it was smudged* Reflect before you snack . . . Act! This shall bring you honor and glory.

*She sighed in relief. Breezie then grabbed her arm & then her fan. After looking it over, she pulled Sally to a table*

Breezie: This way. *she let go of her arm, but it was now covered in ink. she then picked up a teapot on a small stove* Now, pour the tea. To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity *she moved her fingers around her chin & made markings with the ink that looked like a beard* And refinement. You must also be poised.

*Sally looked down at the teacup & saw Cheese flying above Breezie's head*

Sally: Um . . . Pardon me?

Breezie: And silent!

*She took a sniff of the tea & Sally climbed over the table*

Sally: Could I just check something? For a moment?

*She tried to catch Cheese, but bumps into Breezie. Sally then stumbled backwards & the spilled the tea all over Breezie's dress*

Breezie: Why you clumsy -

(I'm skipping this part, because it's hard to explain)

*Outside, everyone heard the crashes*

Rosie: I think it's going well, don't you?

*The doors opened & Breezie ran out trying to put the fire out*

Breezie: Put it out! Put it out! Put it out! *Sally to threw the rest of the tea in the teapot on her, putting the fire out, but also causing her make-up to run. Sally tried to hide her face & ran to her Mother & Grandmother. Cheese went back in his cage. Breezie marched up to them in rage & threw the teapot on the ground, breaking it* You are a disgrace! You may look a bride, but you will never bring your family honor!

*She went back inside. Sally hung her head in shame as the crowd around them started to whisper. Alicia & Rosie tried to comfort her. But Sally knew the truth. She had dishonered her family*


	3. Reflection Scrolls

Reflection/Scrolls

* * *

*Later, Sally held onto Khan's reins as she led him to the stables. Her Father stepped out & greeted her with a smile. But she used Khan's face to hide her own. As she went into the stables, Maximilian's smile faded. Sally removed Khan's bridle, looked at herself in the water of the trouft & pushed back a bit of hair*

*Sally singing*

Look at me

I will never pass for a perfect bride

*She saw her parents looking at each other with sad faces*

Or a perfect daughter

*She let Cheese go in a bamboo grove*

Can it be

I'm not meant to play

This part

Now I see

That is I were truly to be myself

I would break my family's heart

*As she walked through the garden, she looked at herself on the pond's surface*

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me

Why is my reflection someone

I don't know

*She went to the family temple*

Who is that perfect bride

It's not me

Though I've tried

*She began to wipe off her makeup*

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside

*As she left the temple, she let her hair down & went to the bottom of the stairs where Khan was waiting for her*

How I pray

That a time will come

I can free myself

From their expectations

*She mounted Khan's back & started to ride*

On that day

I'll discover some way

To be myself

And I'll make my family proud

*Nearby, a female grayish purple, white & dark blue, dark blue hair with white streaks, blue eyed wolf, a female brown & black lynx, & a female pale peach skinned, green haired, blue eyed, Seedrian were walking together, holding parasols. Sally watched them from behind a willow tree. Then she & Khan rode off towards a canyon filled with statues*

They want a docile lamb

No one knows who I am

Must there be a secret me

That I'm forced to hide

Must I pretend that I'm

Someone else for all time

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside

*They then rode through a marsh & when they stopped, Sally looked at her reflection once again. As she did, she started to cry*

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside

*They rode back home & after she put Khan in the stables, she sat on the stone bench under the cherry blossom tree in the garden*

Maximilian: Ahem! *he looked at her with another smile, but she turned away from him in shame. he sat down next to her* My, my. What beautiful blossoms we have this year. *he pointed to a bud on a lower branch* But look, this one's late. But I'll bet that when it blooms, *he pushed back a bit of her hair & place in the flower comb* it will be the most beautiful of all.

*Sally blushed & smiled at him. He smiled back. But that smile soon turned into a frown as he stood up*

Sally: What is it?

*The sound of a drum could be heard. Coming over a hill was Hamlin riding on pashas with 2 other soldiers. As they stopped outside their house, Maximilian & his family started to leave*

Alicia: Sally. Stay inside.

*Rosie tapped her shoulder motioned to a nearby tree leaning over the wall. Sally smiled at her Grandmother, climbed up the tree & looked over the wall*

Hamlin: Citizens, I bring a proclamation from the Imperial City. The Black Arms have invaded the Dragon Kingdom! *the crowd around them gasped in horror. a cream & brown rabbit pushed her daughter into their house* By order of the Emperor, one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army. *he pulled out a scroll & read from it* The Armadillo family! *a male red, black, & yellow armadillo stepped up & took a scroll* The D'Coolette family!

*An elderly male brown coyote was about to take the scroll, but a male redish-brown, blonde haired coyote stopped him & took the scroll instead*

Antoine: I will serve zee Emperor in my Father's place.

Hamlin: The Acorn family!

Sally: No!

*Maximilian handed Alicia his cane, straightened his posture, & stepped forward. Alicia, knowing she can't stop him, hangs her head in sorrow. Maximilian bowed to the soldier*

Maximilian: I am ready to serve the Emperor.

He was about to take the scroll, but Sally ran up to him before her Mother could stop her*

Sally: Father, you can't go!

Maximilian: Sally!

Sally: Please, sir, my Father has already fought bravely . . .

Hamlin: Silence! You will do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence.

Maximilian: Sally, you dishonor me.

*Sally was about to say something, but hung her head as her Grandmother pulled her away*

Hamlin: Report tomorrow to the Wu Zhong camp.

Maximilian: Yes, sir

*As Hamlin called names, Maximilian went back into the house. Alicia tried to give him back his cane, but he just kept walking. All 3 women hung their heads in sorrow*

* * *

*That night, Maximilian went to the room where he kept his armor. He opened a closet & there was green h black armor inside. He then pulled out a sword (The Sword of Light) & started practicing with it. Sally secretly watched the whole thing from the door. Suddenly, Maximilian felt a pain in his side, dropped his sword & fell to the ground. He pulled himself up with a pillar. He took the conscription notice out of his belt & looked at it. Sally hid behind the wall closest to the door & tried to keep herself from crying*

* * *

*Later, at dinner, Sally poured her Father his tea & he sipped it quietly. She looked at her Grandmother, who looked back at her, but said nothing. She looked at her Mother, but she wasn't saying anything either. Not able to take this anymore, she slammed her teacup down & stood up*

Sally: You shouldn't have to go!

Alicia: Sally!

Sally: There are plenty of young men to fight for the Dragon Kingdom!

Maximilian: It is an honor to protect my country and my family.

Sally: So, you'll die for honor?

*Maximilian stood up*

Maximilian: I will die doing what's right.

Sally: But if you . . .

Maximilian: I know my place! It is time you learned yours.

*Sally's eyes filled with tears as she ran out of the room. Alicia & Rosie looked at him, but again, said nothing. Sally ran outside & she clung to a nearby pillar. She then fell to her knees & cried*

* * *

*Later still, a storm had begun. Sally had found shelter under the dragon statue in the garden. She looked up & saw the silhouettes of her parents through a window. Maximilian tried to console his wife, but she just pushed him away. He then blew out a candle & the room went dark. A look of determination grew on Sally's face. She knew what she had to do. She went to the family temple, placed an incense stick in the incense burner & prayed to her ancestors. Cheese was watching everything. Sally then went to her parent's bedroom. She took the conscription notice & replaced it with her flower comb. She gave her sleeping parents a loving smile & left the room. She went to her Father's armory took out her his sword. She then cut her hair short & tied it up in a bun. She then put on her Father's armor & sword. She then went to the stables. At first, Khan didn't recognize her & freaked out. Sally calmed him down, put on his saddle & bridle, & packed up the saddle bags. Before she left, she took one last look at her childhood home*

Sally:*in her mind* _Farewell. I love you._

*She then mounted Khan, broke through the front gates, & rode away into the night*

* * *

*In the shrine, the eyes of the largest stone slab glowed. Rosie woke up with a gasp & ran to her son & daughter-in-law's bedroom*

Rosie: Sally is gone!

*That woke both of them up*

Maximilian: What!? *he turned to the table next to him & picked up the flower comb he found there* It can't be. *he then ran to his armor & opened the closet to find it empty. he ran outside* Sally! *he tripped & fell to the ground. he then looked up to see the front gates swinging wide open* No . . .

*Alicia ran to him & kneeled down to his side*

Alicia: You must go after her. She could be killed.

*She was about to stand up & but her husband grabbed her arm*

Maximilian: If I reveal her, she will be.

*Alicia covered her mouth & cried. Her husband pulled her into a tight embrace. Rosie watched them from the porch*

Rosie: Ancestors, hear our prayer. Watch over Sally.


	4. Family Meeting

Family Meeting

* * *

*Later that night, at the temple, the largest stone slab glowed & the ghost of a male squirrel came to life*

Alexander Acorn: Chip, awaken!

*The winged chihuahua incense burner then came to life & turned into a small burgundy & white chihuahua with bronze eyes, & green wings wearing a white necklace with a green orb on it*

Chip: I LIVE! So tell me what mortal needs my protection, Great Ancestor! You just say the word & I'm there!

Alexander Acorn: Chip . . .

Chip: And let me say something! Anybody who's foolish enough to threaten our family, vengeance will be mine!

*Alexander rolled his eyes*

Alexander: Chip! *he motioned to 11 statues that decorated the ceiling* These are the family guardians. They . . . ?

Chip: Protect the family.

Alexander Acorn:*motions to an empty spot on the ceiling* And you, oh demoted one?

Chip: I . . . Ring the gong.

Alexander Acorn: That's right. Now wake up the ancestors.

*Chip picked up a gong*

Chip: One family reunion coming right up. *he banged on the gong multiple times* Okay people, look alive! Let's go! Come on, get up! Let's move it! Rise and shine! You're all way past the beauty sleep thing, trust me!

*All the stone slabs glowed, & the ghosts of squirrels & chipmunks awoke from their slumber*

Female Ancestor: I knew it! I knew it! That Sally was a troublemaker from the start!

Male Ancestor: Don't look at me! She gets it from your side of the family!

Female Ancestor 2: She's just trying to help her Father!

Male Ancestor 2: But if she's discovered, Maximilian will be forever shamed! Dishoner will come to the family! Traditional values will disintegrate!

Male Ancestor 3: Not to mention they'll lose the farm.

Female Ancestor: My children never caused such trouble, they all became acupuncturists!

Male Ancestor: Well, we can all be acupuncturists!

Female Ancestor 3: No! Your Great Granddaughter had to be a crossdresser!

*All the ancestors started to argue*

Male Ancestor 4: Let a guardian bring her back!

Male Ancestor:*he grabbed Chip & held him in front of a statue of a tiger* Yes! Awaken the most cunning!

Male Ancestor 2:*he grabbed Chip & held in front of a statue of a rabbit* No! The swiftest!

Female Ancestor 4:*she grabbed Chip & held him in front of a statue of a monkey* No! Send the wisest!

Alexander Acorn: Silence! *he motioned to the dragon statue outside* We must send the most powerful of all.

Chip: Ok, ok. I get the gist. I'll go. *all the ancestors burst out laughing* Oh you all don't think I can do it. Watch this here! *he breathed fire* Aha! Jump back, I'm pretty hot, huh? Don't make me have to singe nobody to prove no point.

Alexander Acorn: You had your chance to protect the Acorn family.

Female Ancestor 3: Your misguidance led Emerson to disaster!

Emerson Acorn: Yeah, thanks a lot.

Chip: And your point is?

Alexander Acorn: The point is we will be sending a real spirit to retrieve Sally.

Chip: What, but, I'm a real spirit!

Alexander Acorn: You are not worthy of this spot! Now, awaken the Great Stone Dragon!

*He threw Chip out of the temple*

Chip: So you'll get back to me on the job then?

*The gong was thrown at his face. Alexander rubbed the bridge of his nose. Outside, Chip made his way to the dragon statue*

Chip: Just one chance, is that too much to ask! I mean it's not like it'll kill ya. *he banged his gong* Yo Rocky! Wake up! You gotta go fetch Sally! *he then whistled & threw his stick like he was playing fetch* Come on boy, go get it! *whistles* Come on! *then he climbed up the dragon & growled in his face. when that didn't work, he went up to the dragon's ear* Hello? *he banged on the ear* Hello!? *the ear broke* Uh oh. *the statue crumbled* Stoney? Stoney? Oh man, their gonna kill me!

Alexander Acorn: Great Stone Dragon! Have you awakened!?

*Chip popped out of the bushes holding the statue's head in front of his face*

Chip: Yes, I just woke up! I'm the Great Stone Dragon! Good morning! I will go forth and fetch Sally! Did I mention that I was the Great Stone Dragon!?

Alexander Acorn: Go! The fate of the Acorn family rests in your claws.

Chip: Don't worry about it! I will not lose faith! *he lost his balance & fell down the hill with the head landing on top of him* Ow! My elbow! I now I twisted something. *he pushed the head off of him* That's just great, I'm doomed! And all cause Miss Man decides to take her little drag show on the road!

*Cheese landed next to him*

Cheese: Chao-Chao! Chao!

Chip: Go get her! What's the matter with you!? After this Great Stone Humpty Dumpty mess I'd have to bring her home with a medal to get back in the temple! *an idea suddenly popped into his head* Wait a minute, that's it! I'll make Sally a war hero and they'll be begging me to come back to work! That's the master plan, Oh, you've done it now man! *he started running towards the front gate. Cheese flew after him* Hey what makes you think your coming?

*He pushed Cheese away. He just made it out the gate*

Cheese: Chao-Chao!

*Chip turned back to him*

Chip: Your lucky? *laughs* Do I look like a sucker to you?

Cheese: Chao-Chao! Chao!

Chip: What do you mean a Loser? How about if I pop one of your wings off and throw it across the yard then who's the loser? Me or you.

* * *

*Somewhere in the mountains, the Black Arms were leaving a burning village they had just set a-blaze. Death's Eye was flying over head. Eclipse was riding on the shoulder of a Black Oak. Behind them was a hord of different types of creatures (Look up "Black Arms" in "Mobius Encyclopedia"). Eclipse then held up a hand, signaling for the hord to stop. They all obeyed. He then motioned to the right with 2 fingers. A Black Warrior & 2 Black Assassins ran off in that direction. They soon came back with a male brown, blue eyed monkey & a male green, blue eyed hawk both wearing armor*

Black Warrior: Growl! (Translation: Imperial Scouts!)

*Eclipse jumped off the Black Oak & walked towards the 2 soldiers*

Monkey Khan: Eclipse . . .

*He kneeled in front of them & adjusted Monkey Khan's collar*

Eclipse: Nice work, gentleman. You found the Black Arms.

Jet: The Emperor will stop you!

Eclipse: Stop me? He invited me. *he grabbed Jet by the neck* By building his wall he challenged my strength. Well I'm here to play his game. *he then threw Jet on the ground* Go! Tell your Emperor to send his strongest armies. I'm ready. *they both ran away. Eclipse turned to one of his own soldiers* How many men does it take to deliver a message?

Black Assassin:*aiming a laser gun* Growl! (Translation: One.)


	5. First Day at Camp

First Day at Camp

* * *

*The next morning, Sally was rehearsing in from of Khan how she was going to pass as a man in a bamboo grove*

Sally: Ok, ok, how about this? *deepening her voice* Excuse me, where do I sign in? Aha, I see you have a sword. I have one too. They're every manly and tough. *she tried to pull out her sword, but dropped it. Khan rolled in the ground, laughing. Sally threw her shoe at him* I'm working on it! *She put her shoe back on & looked at the camp through the bamboo* Oh, who am I fooling? It's going to take a miracle to get me into the army.

*Suddenly, Chip's silhouette appeared on a rock behind her surrounded by flames*

Chip: Did I hear someone ask for a miracle!? Let me hear you say "Aaagh!" *Sally screamed*That's close enough!

*Sally & Khan peeked out from behind a rock*

Sally: A ghost!

Chip: Get ready, Sally, your serpentine salvation is at hand. For I have been sent by your ancestors . . . *a silhouette of Cheese appeared next to him. he kicked him away* To guide you through your masquerade. *he gave Cheese a leaf**to Cheese* Come on, if your gonna stay, your gonna work. *the cricket got to fanning the flames**to Sally* So heed my words, cause if the army finds out your a girl, the penalty is death!

Sally: Who are you?

Chip: Who am I? Who am I? I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful! The pleasurable! The indestructible Mushu! *he came out from behind the rock, revealing his true form. Sally looked disappointed* Pretty hot, huh?

*Khan started to stomp on him, but Sally stopped him. Chip coughed up dust*

Sally: Uh . . . My ancestors sent a winged chihuahua to help me?

Chip: Hey! Spirit! Spirit! Not lizard. I don't bark & do tricks.

Sally: You're . . . Um . . .

Chip: Intimidating? Awe Inspiring?

Sally: Tiny.

Chip: Of course, I'm travel size for your convenience. If I was real size, your cow here would die of fright. *Khan tried to bite him* Down, Bessy. And my powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance, my eyes can see straight through your armor. *Sally slapped him* All right, that's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Make a note of this. *Cheese started writing on a leaf* Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your cow! Dis -

*Sally covered his mouth*

Sally: Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm just nervous. I've never done this before.

Chip: Then you're gonna have to trust me. And don't you slap me no more, we clear on that? *Sally nodded* Alright. Okie dokie, let's get this show on the road! Cheese get the bags! Let's move it, Halfa!

* * *

*They made their way to camp & walked inside*

Chip: Beautiful, isn't it?

Sally: They're disgusting.

Chip: No. They're men. And your gonna have to act just like them, so pay attention.

*Her eyes went wide when she saw a male aqua nutria with green eyes & braces on his buck teeth showing off a red dragon tattoo on his chest to a male red echidna with purple eyed & a male green crocodile with yellow-amber eyes*

Dave: Look. This tattoo will protect me from harm.

*The echidna smirked & punched Dave in the stomach. The crocodile burst out laughing*

Vector: I hope you can get your money back!

Sally: I don't think I can do this.

Chip: It's all attitude. Be tough like this guy here

*He pointed to the echidna*

Knuckles: What are you looking at?

Mushu:*whispering* Punch him. It's how men say hello. *she punched Knuckles so hard, he went flying into a nearby tent* Not that hard.

Sally:*whispering* Now you tell me.

*Knuckles got out of the tent. He had a black eye & was boiling with rage. He then ran up to Sally & grabbed her by the collar*

Knuckles: I'm gonna hit you so hard, it'll make your ancestors dizzy!

*A large male dark purple & white cat with yellow eyes picked Knuckles up*

Big: Knuckles, relax and chant with me. Om no offe tofu da.

Knuckles: Om no offe tofu da.

Big: Feel better?

Knuckles: Yeah. *Big put him down* Ah, you ain't worth my time, Chicken boy.

*Sally sighed in relief & was about to walk away, but . . .*

Chip: Chicken boy! Say that to my face, you limp noodle!

*Knuckles grabbed her by the collar & was about to punch her, but missed & punched Vector instead*

Knuckles: Oh, sorry Vector. *he saw Sally trying to crawl away* Hey!

*Vector kicked him on top & Big & they started wrestling*

Vector: Your dead! *he saw Sally running away* There he goes!

*She ran into a tent & all 3 ran after her. She hid in the tent & they ran right past her. They then collided with people in a line, waiting for food & they all went over like dominoes. They all glared at Sally*

Sally: Hey, guys . . .

*Hamlin entered a tent. Inside, the General was talking to a male colbat blue hedgehog with peach skin & green eyes wearing armor. He pointed to various spots on a map*

Jules: The Black Arms have struck here, here, & here. I will take the main troops up to the Tunng Zhoa Pass and stop Eclipse before he destroyes this village.

Hamlin: Excellent strategy, sir. I do love surprises.

Jules: You will stay and train the new recruits. When Hamlin believes you are ready, you will join us, Captain.

*He handed the younger hedgehog a sword*

Sonic: Captain?

Hamlin: Uh . . . This is an enormous responsibility, General. Perhaps a soldier with a bit more experience.

Jules: Number one in his class. Extensive knowledge of training technics. An impressive military linage. I believe Sonic will do an excellent job.

Sonic: Oh I will. I won't let you down. This is . . . I mean . . . Ahem. Yes, sir.

Jules: Very good, then. We'll toast the Dragon Kingdom's victory at the Imperial City. *to Hamlin* I'll expect a full report on three weeks.

*As soon as he left, Hamlin turned to Sonic*

Hamlin: And I won't leave anything out.

*He left the tent*

Sonic: Captain Sonic Hedgehog. Leader of the Dragon Kingdom's finest troops. No! The greatest troops of all time.

*All 3 went outside to find all the new recruits fighting. One of them walked up to them, gave a salute, & passed out*

Hamlin: Most impressive.

*Jules stepped over the man & mounted his horse*

Jules: Good luck, Captain. Yea!

*He cracked his pasha's reins & took off with the Imperial Army*

Sonic: Good luck . . . Dad.

*As soon as they were gone, Hamlin turned to Sonic with a smirk*

Hamlin: Day one.

*Getting the message, Sonic marched up to the brawl*

Sonic: Soldiers!

*Knuckles got in one last punch. They moved aside & pointed at Sally, who was curled up in a ball*

Soldiers: He started it!

*When Sally saw Sonic towering over her, she stood up & brushed herself off*

Sonic: I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp.

Sally: Sorry . . . *trying to sound tough* I mean, sorry you had to see that.

Sonic: What's your name?

Sally: Uh . . . I . . . Uh . . .

Hamlin: Your Commanding Officer just asked you a question!

Sally: Uh . . . My name is . . .

Chip:*whispering* Oh I know! How about -

Sally: Elias! My name is Elias.

Chip:*whispering* I was gonna suggest Ping, but that works.

Sonic: Let me see your Conscription Notice. *Sally handed him the scroll* Acorn? Maximilian Acorn?

Hamlin: I didn't know he had a son.

Sally: He dosen't talk about me much.

Hamlin: I can see why. Kid's skinny as a broomstick.

*Knuckles & Vector snickered*

Sonic: Okay gentleman. Thanks to your new friend, Elias, you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice. And tomorrow, the real work begins

*Knuckles & Vector glared at Sally*

Chip:*whispering* You know, we have to work on your people skills.


	6. I'll Make a Man Out of You

I'll Make a Man Out of You

* * *

*The next morning, at Sally's tent, (which next to where they kept the farm animals), Cheese was sleeping in one of Sally's shoes when Chip grabbed him, twisted his wings, & made him ring like a alarm clock*

Cheese: All right, rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty! Come on, hup, hup, hup! *Sally groaned & tried to go back to sleep, but Chip took her blanket* Get your clothes on! Get ready! Got breakfast for you! *she got up & stretched. Chip brought over a bowl of rice porridge with fried eggs & bacon* Look, you get porridge. And it's happy to see you. *Cheese popped out & Chip threw him out* Get out of there! Your gonna make people sick!

Sally: Am I late?

*Chip started stuffing Sally's face

Chip: No time to talk. Now remember, it's your first day of training. So listen to your teacher and no fighting. Now let's see your war face. *Sally looked up with her mouth full of food* Oh I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover. *Sally swallowed her food as he grabbed her shirt* Come on, scare me girl!

Sally: Grrrr!

Chip: Yeah! That's tough looking warrior! That's what I'm talking about! Now get out there and make me proud. *Khan appeared at the opening to the tent & whinnyed like crazy* What do you mean the groups just left?

Sally: They what!?

*Sally struggled to put on her uniform. While she was leaving, her tent fell apart*

Chip: Wait you forgot your sword! *but she was already gone* My little baby off to destroy people.

*His eyes filled with tears. Cheese patted his back*

* * *

*At the campsite, the recruits were as roudy as yesterday*

Hamlin: Order! People, order!

Soldier: I'd like a pan fried noodle!

Big: Oh, oh. Sweet and pungent shrimp!

Hamlin: That's not funny!

*Vector tapped Knuckles on the shoulder*

Vector: Looks like our new friend slept in this morning. Hello Elias, are you hungry?

Knuckles: Yeah, cause a knuckle sandwich.

*He was about to punch Sally, Sonic's voice stopped him*

Sonic: Soldiers! *all the men lined up. Sally peeked our from behind Big as Sonic took off his shirt* You will assemble swiftly and silently every morning. Anyone who acts otherwise, will answer to me.

Knuckles: Ooh, tough guy.

Sonic: Knuckles! *he pointed an arrow at him then aimed it up. he released it & it landed at the top of the pole* Thank you for volunteering. Retrieve the arrow:

Knuckles:*whispering* I'll get that arrow, pretty boy. And I'll do it with my shirt on.

*He was about to climb the pole, but Sonic stopped him*

Sonic: One moment, you seem to be missing something. *he motioned for Hamlin to come over. he brought over a heavy box. Sonic opened it & pulled out 2 weights. he tied one to Knuckles' wrist & held it up* This represents discipline. *he tied the other weight around his other wrist & held up it up* And this represents strength. *he dropped Knuckles & Vector & Big snickered* You need both to reach the arrow *Knuckles tried to climb it, but he didn't get very far & went crashing to the ground. The others weren't having much luck either* We've got a long way to go.

*Sonic gathered a bunch of bo - staffs & threw them to the recruits. Knuckles caught Sally's before she could & tripped her with it. Sally glared at him. Using his bo - staff, Sonic sent 2 clay pots in the air. Sally's & the recruit's eyes widened as he smashed them when they came back down*

*Sonic singing*

Let's get down to business

To defeat the Huns

*As the recruits got their bo - staffs ready, Vector put a beetle down Sally's shirt. She felt it & started knocking everyone down as she tried to get it out. Chip, who was watching the whole thing from afar face-palmed*

Did they send me daughters

When I asked for sons

*Sonic pole - vaulted over the mess & landed next to Sally*

You're the saddest bunch I've ever met

But you can bet before we're through

*He snatched Sally's bo - staff away from her. Then he grabbed her shirt & brought his face close to hers. Hamlin wrote on his clipboard, looking a bit impressed*

Mister, I'll make a man out of you

*Next, they moved onto archery. Stepping on a mini catapult, Sonic launched 3 pomegranates into the air & shot 3 arrows through them. The other recruits weren't having much luck. Chip tried to help Sally, but Sonic caught on, glaring at her. Sally gave him a sheepish smile*

Tranquil as a forest

But on fire within

*The group was now on a cliff. Sonic held a bo - staff & had a bucket of water on his head. The recruits threw rocks at him & deflected them all while keeping the bucket in balance. The next thing Sally knew, she was on the cliff, trying to keep the bucket of water on her head. Knuckles & Vector smirked as they threw rocks at her. The bucket fell over her head as she was trying to dodge. She hit one rock & it went flying. Everyone ducked & it hit Big in the stomach. Sonic gave Sally a pointed look & she looked at him shyly as she lifted the bucket off her head*

Once you find your center

You are sure to win

You're a spineless

Pale

Pathetic lot

And you haven't got a clue

*They went to a river. Sonic caught a fish with his bare hand. Knuckles & Sally tried to follow, but instead of a fish, Sally caught Knuckles by the ankle. Sally put his foot back in the water & Chip came to help again*

Somehow I'll make a man out of you

*The training wasn't going well for anyone. Big & Knuckles stepped were dodging flaming arrows*

*Big singing*

I'm never gonna catch my breath

*Knuckles singing*

Say goodbye to those who knew me

*Vector tried to break a giant brick with his face*

*Vector singing*

Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym

*Sonic was training Sally in martial arts, but Sally ended up with a black eye*

*Chip singing*

This guy's got 'em scared to death

*Sally singing*

Hope he doesn't see right through me

*Big walked on poles over water, trying not to fall in, with Sonic & a line of recruits behind him*

*Big singing*

Now I really wish that I knew how to swim

*Now they were aiming Dragon cannons at a dummy that looked like Eclipse, but none of them hit. Vector kicked away the stand that was holding Sally's cannon up. She caught it, but the Dragon's head went up in the air & it hit Hamlin's tent. Later, Sonic sat on a hill & looked at the arrow at the top of the pole*

*Chorus singing*

Be a man

*Sonic singing*

We must be swift as the coursing river

*Chorus singing*

Be a man

*Sonic singing*

With all the force of a great typhoon

*Chorus singing*

Be a man

*Sonic singing*

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side

Of the moon

Time is racing towards us

Till the Huns arrive

Heed my every order and you might survive

*They were now walking through the mountains, carrying bags of rocks on both ends of a stick on their shoulders. Hamlin, who was on horseback, looked at Sonic & pointed to Sally, who was at the back of the line struggling under the weight of the rocks. She collapsed. Chip & Cheese tried to help her up, but Sonic came over, giving her a disappointed look as he picked up her stick & ran ahead. Later that night, Sally was waking through camp when Sonic came up to her with Khan, his saddle bags all packed*

You're unsuited for the rage of war

So pack up

Go home

You're through

*He gave her the reins. She was about to leave camp when she saw the arrow. She tied the weights to her wrists, deciding to give it one last go*

How could I

Make a man

Out of you

*Sally tried to climb up, but fell back. She looked at the weights, then the pole, & got an idea. She wrapped the weights around the pole & used them to climb up. Everyone was coming out of their tents as the sun came up & began to cheer her on. As Sonic came out of his tent an arrow landed at his feet. He looked up & Sally was sitting at the top of the pole, looking down at the cheering crowd*

*Chorus singing*

Be a man

*Sonic singing*

We must be swift as the coursing river

*Chorus singing*

Be a man

*Sonic singing*

With all the force of a great typhoon

With all the strength of a raging fire

*Chorus singing*

Be a man

*Sonic singing*

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

*Things were starting to look up. Sally was now ahead of everyone*

*Chorus singing*

(Be a man)

We must be swift as the coursing river

*Sally knocked Sonic down with a roundhouse kick*

(Be a man)

With all the force of a great typhoon

*Big was doing cartwheels on the poles over the water. Sonic threw the bo - staffs at them. Knuckles caught one & gave it to Sally*

(Be a man)

With all the strength of a raging fire

*Knuckles ran through the flaming arrows with no problem. Vector broke the brick in half. Sally caught fish with both her hands, & the Eclipse dummy was destroyed by a cannon*

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

YAH!

* * *

*In a forest at the foot of the mountains, Eclipse was standing at the top of a tree, as if waiting for something. A screech was heard over. It was Death's Eye. It had something in it's tentacles. He dropped it him Eclipse's waiting hand. It was a doll. He sniffed it, jumped down the tree to his men & handed them the doll*

Eclipse: What do you see?

Black Oak: Growl. (Translation: Black pine. From the high mountains.

Black Assassin: Growl. (Translation: White horse hair. Imperial stallions.

Black Warrior: Growl. (Translation: Sulfer. From cannons.

*He handed the doll back to Eclipse*

Eclipse: This doll came from a village in the Tung Zhao Pass. Where the Imperial Army is waiting for us.

Black Volt: Growl. (Translation: We can avoid them easily.

Eclipse: No. The quickest way to the Emperor is through that Pass. Besides, a little girl will be missing her doll. We should return it to her.


	7. At the Lake - War Plans

At the Lake/War Plans

* * *

*One night, Chip was pacing in front of a lake*

Chip: This is not a good idea. What if somebody sees you.

*Behind a bunch of reed's, Sally was getting ready to take a bath in the lake*

Sally: Just because I look like a man doesn't mean I want to smell like one.

Chip:*covers his eyes* So a couple of guys don't rinse out their socks, picky, picky, picky. Myself, I kinda like that cornchip smell. *Sally dove into the water* Okay, all right, all right, that's enough. Now come on and get out before you get all pruny and stuff.

Sally: Chip, if your so worried, go stand watch.

Chip: Yeah, yeah. *girly voice* Stand watch, Mushu, while I blow out secret with my stupid girl habits. *real voice* Hygiene. *suddenly, 3 familiar Mobians ran right past him, getting undressed* *gasp* We're doomed! There are a couple of things I know they're bound to notice!

*Sally heard them coming & ducked under the water. One by one all 3 of them jumped into water, Big making the biggest splash. Sally hid herself with a lilypad & tried to sneak away, but Knuckles noticed her*

Knuckles: Hey, Elias!

Sally: Oh, hi guys! I didn't know you were here. I was just washing. So now I'm clean and I'm gonna go. Bye bye.

Vector: Come back here! I know we were jerks to you before. So, let's start over *shakes her hand* Hi, I'm Vector.

*Sally tried to back away, but she bumped into Big*

Big: And I'm Big.

Sally: Hello, Big.

Knuckles: I am Knuckles! King of the Rock! And there's nothing you girls can do about it.

Vector: Oh yeah! Well I think Elias and I can take you.

Sally: I really don't wanna take him anywhere.

Vector: Elias! We have to fight!

Sally: No we don't. We could just close our eyes and swim around.

*Vector grabbed her arm*

Vector: Come on, don't be such a - OUCH! Something bite my tail!

*Chip came out of the water*

Chip: What nasty flavor.

Vector: Snake!

*While the boys were freaking out, Sally whistled for Khan. He ran for the water & helped her out without her being seen*

Vector: Some King of the Rock.

*Knuckles pushed him back in the water*

Sally:*wrapping herself with a towel* Boy, that was close.

Chip:*brushing his teeth* No! That vile! You owe me big.

Sally: I never want to see a naked man again.

*Suddenly, the rest of the recruits ran past her. All undressed*

Chip: Hey don't look at me, I ain't biting no more tails.

* * *

*They made their way back to camp & overheard Sonic arguing with Hamlin*

Hamlin: You think your troops are ready to fight! Ha! They would not last a minute against the Black Arms!

Sonic: They completed their training.

Hamlin: Those boys are no more fit to be soldiers than you are to be Captain. Once the General reads my report, your troops will never see battle.

Chip:*whispering* Oh no you don't. I have worked to hard to get Sally into this war. This guy's messing with my plan!

Sonic: We're not finished!

Hamlin: Be careful, Captain. The General may be your Father, but I am the Emperor's advisor. You know, by the way, I got that job on my own. You're dismissed.

*Sonic stormed out of the tent*

Sally:*man voice* Hey, I'll hold him and you punch! *real voice* Or not. But what it's worth, I think your a great Captain.

*Sonic turned back to her slightly & kept walking*

Chip: I saw that.

Sally: What?

Chip: You like him, don't you?

Sally:*blushing* No! I . . .

Chip: Oh right. Yeah sure. Go to your tent! *Sally obeyed**to Cheese* I think it's time we took this war into our own hands. *they went to Hamlin's tent & waited for him to leave for the lake. once inside, Cheese started to type up a letter* Okay let me see what you got. From General Jules. Dear son, we're waiting for the Black Arms at the Pass. It would mean a lot if you would come & back us up. That's great, except you forgot. And since we're out of popery, perhaps you wouldn't mind bringing up some. HELLO! This is the Army! Make it sound more urgent, please! You know what I'm talking about? *Cheese typed up a new letter* That's better! Much better! Let's go. *they went to Khan, who was drinking out of a trouft* Khaney Baby, hey we need a ride.

*Khan just squirted water at him*

* * *

*Hamlin got out of the water, holding a pair of soaked slippers*

Hamlin: Insubordinate ruffians. You men owe me a new pair of slippers! And I do not squeal like a girl.

*He screamed when a panda ate his slippers. On top of the panda was a soldier. The soldier was really a puppet controlled by Chip. He had the puppet hand him a scroll*

Chip: Urgent news from the General. *Hamlin looked at the panda* What's the matter, you've never seen a black and white before?

*Hamlin took the scroll & looked at the puppet suspiciously*

Hamlin: Who are you?

Chip: Excuse me, I think the question is who are you? We're in a war man! There's no time for stupid questions! I should have your hat for that! Snatch it right off your head. But I'm feeling gracious today so carry on before I report you.

*Hamlin read the scroll & his eyes went wide. He ran back to Sonic's tent*

Hamlin: Captain, urgent news from the General! We're needed at the front!

*Chip & Cheese heard everything from a nearby tree*

Chip: Pack your bags, Cheese! We're moving out!


	8. A Girl Worth Fighting for

A Girl Worth Fighting for

* * *

*A few days later, Sonic, Hamlin, & the recruits were traveling through the countryside*

*Chorus singing*

For a long time

We've been marching off to

Battle

*Knuckles singing*

In a thundering herd

We feel a lot like cattle

*Chorus singing*

Like the pounding beat

Our aching feet

Aren't easy to ignore

*Vector singing*

Hey!

Think of instead

A girl worth fighting for

Sally: Huh?

Vector: That's what I said. A girl worth fighting for!

*He wrapped his arm around Sally & brought out a hanging scroll with a picture of a female dragon wearing a kimono*

*Vector singing*

I want her paler than the moon

With eyes that shine like stars

*Knuckles singing*

My girl will marvel at my strength

Adore my battle scars

*Big singing*

I couldn't care less

What she'll wear

Or what she looks like

It all depends on what she cooks

Like beef

Pork

Chicken

Mmmm

*Now they were wading through a river. Holding their swords above their heads. Knuckles turned to Sally*

*Knuckles singing*

Bet the local girls

Though you were quite the charmer

*Vector singing*

And I'll bet the ladies

Love a man in armor

*They marched past a rice field, where a bunch of female Mobians were working. Chip whistled. Sally saw 2 woman looking at her. She hide her face in embarrassment as the woman giggled*

*Chorus singing*

You can guess what we

Have missed the most

Since we went off to war

Vector: What do we want!?

A girl worth fighting for

*Knuckles singing*

My girl will think I have no faults

*Big singing*

And I'm a major find

*Sally singing*

Uh . . .

How 'bout a girl who's

Got a brain

Who always speaks her mind

Knuckles, Vector, & Big: Nah!

*Vector singing*

My manly ways and turn of phrase

Are sure to thrill her

*Knuckles singing*

He thinks he's such a lady killer

*Hamlin singing*

I've got a girl back home

Who's unlike any other

*Knuckles singing*

Yeah

The only girl who could love him

Is his Mother

*Hamlin glared at him. They were now marching through a snowy mountain*

*Chorus singing*

But when we come home

In victory

They'll line up at the door

Vector: What do we want!?

A girl worth fighting for

Vector: Wish that I had . . .

A girl worth fighting for

A girl worth fighting -

*They all stopped when they saw the scene in front of them. A village completely destroyed*

Sonic: Search for survivors! *the soldiers walked through the village, looking for anyone alive. Sally went into the remains of one house & found the doll lying on the floor. she picked it up & held it close to her chest. Sonic came up next to her* I don't understand, my Dad should've been here.

Hamlin: Captain!

*Sonic went to where he was standing & his eyes went wide. The bodies of the Imperial Army lay on the ground in heaps. Big came towards him, holding a helmet*

Big: The General.

*Sonic took the helmet in his hands. He then walked off somewhere. Sally & the other recruits looked over the cliff. Sally then looked at Sonic. He took out his sword & placed it in the snow. He put the helmet on the sword & bowed. Sally walked up to him*

Sally: I'm sorry.

*Sonic stood up & placed a hand on her shoulder. He then mounted his horse*

Sonic: The Black Arms are moving quickly. We'll make better time to the Imperial City through the Tung Zhao Pass. We're the only hope for the Emperor now. Move out!

*The soldiers began to leave. But Sally stopped. She went back to the sword & place the doll under the helmet. She bowed & left the catch up to the others*


	9. Ambush

Ambush

* * *

*The soldiers all trudged through the snow, their heads hung in sadness. Suddenly, a cannon shot out from the cart Khan was pulling. Sally & Khan glared at Chip, who pointed at Cheese. Sonic & Hamlin rode up to her*

Sonic: What happened!?

Sally: Uh . . .

Sonic: You just gave away our position! Now we're - *suddenly, an arrow hit him in the shoulder & knocked him off his horse. then thousands of arrows rained down on them. Sonic pulled the arrow out of his shoulder* Get out of range! *the soldiers scrambled to find cover behind some rocks. next came flamming arrows. a few arrows hit the cart Khan was pulling & it caught fire* Save the cannons!

*The soldiers rushed to empty the cart. Big grabbed more than anyone. Sally cut Khan loose from the cart with her sword & was able to get away before the cart exploded. Chip & Cheese landed in front of her*

Chip: Oh sure, save the pasha.

*Sally grabbed Mushu & her sword & ran to the other soldiers, who had the cannons ready*

Sonic: Fire! *they launched the cannons towards the side of the mountain where the Black Arms were firing their arrows. Hamlin ducked under a rock* Fire! *they fired more cannons until all went quite* Hold the last cannon! *as the smoke cleared they all looked up the side of the mountain to see Eclipse. riding on the shoulder of a Black Oak. behind him more Black Arms appeared* Prepare to fight. If we die, we die with honor. *all the soldiers drew their swords. Eclipse screamed a war cry & the Black Oak he was riding charged down the mountain towards them. the rest of the Black Arms followed* Knuckles. Aim the cannon at Eclipse.

*As Knuckles aimed the cannon, Sally looked at her sword & saw the reflection of the mountain above the Black Arms in it. Getting an idea, she put away her sword, pushed Knuckles out of the way, grabbed the cannon, & ran towards the Black Arms*

Knuckles: Hey!

Sonic: Elias come back! Elias!

*Sally ignored him & kept going. She stopped halfway & placed the cannon in the snow. She then aimed it at the mountain. She looked up & saw Eclipse closing in on her*

Chip: All right, you might want to light that right about now. Quickly! Quickly!

*Suddenly, Death's Eye hit her, knocking the flint stone out of her hand*

Knuckles: Come on, we gotta help!

*The other 2 got out their swords & ran to help Sally. She searched the snow for her flint stone. When she couldn't find it, she grabbed Chip & pulled him. Making him spark magic & light the cannon. It exploded & headed towards the mountain*

Chip: You missed! How could you miss!? He was three feet in front of you!

*Sally smirked at Eclipse. He turned around & saw that she had created an avalanche. His men scrambled to get away from it, but it was no use. He glared at Sally, jumped off the Black Oak he was riding, & slashed her side with his claws. She held her side & ran towards Sonic. Eclipse jumped back the Black Oak. Sally grabbed Sonic's hand & ran. Knuckles, Vector, & Big stopped & ran back to the other soldiers when they saw the avalanche. Khan got loose & ran towards his mistress. Eclipse got buried under the snow. Sally jumped on Khan's back & grabbed Sonic's wrist. But they slipped out of each other's grasp. The soldiers ducked behind a rock as the snow went over the cliff. Chip slid down the snow on a shield looking for Sally*

Chip: Sally! Sally! Sally! *he reached into the snow & pulled out Cheese* Man you are one lucky Chao.

*Sally & Khan popped out of the snow. They used all their might to fight the avalanche. She turned around & saw Sonic floating on the snow, unconscious*

Sally: Sonic!

*She directed Khan towards Sonic. She grabbed him & put him on Khan's back. Big held up Vector, who held up Knuckles, who had a bow & arrow*

Big: Do you see them!?

Knuckles: Yes! *he shot the arrow straight towards Sally & Sonic* Perfect! Now I'll pull them to saf-

*He missed the rope the arrow was attached to. Chip & Cheese reached them*

Mushu: Hey, Sally! I found the lucky Chao!

Sally: We need help!

*The arrow landed next to them. Sally grabbed the arrow, while Chip & Cheese got on Khan's back*

Chip: Ooh nice. Very nice. You can sit by me. *they screamed when they saw they were going to go over the cliff* We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die! No way we survive this! Death is coming!

*Sally shot the arrow back over the cliff*

Knuckles: I let them slip through my fingers. *suddenly, the arrow landed in his hands. he was pulled towards the cliff, but the other soldiers jumped & caught him* Pull!

*The soldiers tried to pull, but they weren't having any luck. Until Big picked them all up & pulled Sally, Sonic, Khan, Chip, & Cheese to safety*

Chip: I knew we could do it! You the man! Well, sort of.

*They were pulled into the cliff by the soldiers*

Vector: Step back guys. Give them some air.

Sonic: Elias, you arer the craziest man I've ever met. And for that I owe you my life. And from now on, you have my trust.

Vector: Let's hear it for Elias! The bravest of us all!

Knuckles: You're King of the Mountain!

*All the soldiers cheered. As they stood up, Sally clutched her side in pain*

Sonic: Elias. What's wrong? *Sally removed her hand, showing blood on her side* He's wounded! Get help! *Sally's vision slowly went dark* Elias. Hold on. Hold on.


	10. Discovered

Discovered

* * *

Note: This is my second least favorite part of the movie.

* * *

*That evening, Sonic was pacing outside the tent as a doctor was looking over Sally. Vector, Knuckles, & Big were also waiting anxiously. When the doctor came out, he called Sonic over. His eyes went wide as he heard the doctor speak & he went into the tent. Sally sat up & the blanket fell off her shoulders. Sonic's eyes went wide when he saw her bound chest. Sally quickly covered with the blanket*

Sally: I - I can explain!

*Hamlin walked into the tent*

Hamlin: So it's true!

*Sonic frowned & left the tent*

Sally: Sonic, wait!

(I'm skipping this part)

*Sonic threw the sword in front of her*

Sonic: A life for a life. My dept is repaid. *Hamlin looked at him shocked as he started to walk away* Move out!

Hamlin: But you can't just -

Sonic: I said, 'Move out.'

*And they left, leaving Sally alone with a basket of dumplings. Cheese started a tiny fire. Khan put a blanket over his mistress' shoulders. Cheese snuggled up with her*

Chip: I was this close. This close. To impressing the ancestors, getting the top shelf and entourage. *he picked up a broken arrow* Man, all my fine work, in the toilet.

*He sat down next to her & started roasting a dumpling*

Sally: I should never have left home.

Chip: Hey, come on. You went to save your Father's life. Who knew you'd end up shaming him and disgracing your ancestors and losing all your friends. You know, you just gotta . . . Gotta learn to let these things go. *starts tearing up*

Sally: Maybe I didn't do for my Father. Maybe what I really wanted was to prove I could do things right. *she picked up her helmet* So when I looked in the mirror, I'd see someone worth while. But I was wrong. I see nothing!

*She threw her helmet away. Chip picked it up*

Chip: Well, that's 'cause this needs a little spit. That's all. *he polished the helmet* Let me shine this up for you. *he showed Sally the helmet* I can see you. Look at you. You look so pretty. *Sally looked away. Chip looked at himself* The truth is we're both frauds. Your ancestors never sent me. They don't even like me. I mean, you risked your life to help people you love. I risked your life to help myself. At least you had good intentions. *Sally smiled. Cheese looked at the helmet & cried* What!? What do you mean your not lucky!? You lied to me? *to Khan* And what are you, a sheep!?

Sally: I'll have to face my Father sooner or later. Let's go home.

Chip: Yeah, this ain't gonna be pretty. But don't you worry, okay? Things will work out. We started this thing together, and that's how we'll finish it. *he hugged Sally & she hugged back* I promise.

* * *

*Death's Eye flew over the area where the avalanche occurred & screeched. Suddenly, a hand shot out from the snow & a figure climbed out. It was Eclipse. He looked around & howled when he saw his army lying in heaps*

* * *

*Sally, who was packing her saddle bags, stopped when heard his howl*

* * *

*Suddenly, a Black Volt, 2 Black Assassins, a Black Oak, & a Black Warrior dug their way out of the snow. Death's Eye landed on Eclipse's shoulder. When he saw that some of his men were still alive, he lead them towards the Imperial City*

* * *

*Sally gasped as she watched from a cliff above. She then picked up her sword, mounted Khan, & started to go after them*

Chip:*pointing in the opposite direction* Uh, home is that way.

Sally: I have to do something.

Chip: Did you see those aliens? They popped out of the snow like daisies!

Sally: Are we in this together or not?

*Cheese chirped & smirked at Chip*

Chip: Well, let's go kick some alien tails!

*He jumped on Khan's back & all 4 of them rode off to the Imperial City*


	11. Save the Emperor

Save the Emperor

* * *

*In the Imperial City, a parade was being held in honor of Sonic & his soldiers. There were musicians, acrobats, & even a lion*

Caller: Make way for the heroes of the Dragon Kingdom!

*Hamlin smiled & waved to the crowd. But Sonic & the others weren't really in the mood for celebrating. They knew who the real hero was & that she deserved it more then them. Sally rode in on Khan & went up to Sonic*

Sally: Sonic!

Sonic: Sally?

Sally: The Black Arms are alive! They're in the city!

Sonic: You don't belong here, Sally. Go home.

Sally: Sonic, I saw them in the mountains! You have to believe me.

Sonic: Why should I?

*She frowned & got in front of him*

Sally: Why else would I come back? You said you trust Elias. Why is Sally any different? *he just ignored her & kept going. the other soldiers looked up at her* Keep your eyes open. I know they're here.

*She directed Khan towards the palace gates & got off his back*

Chip: Now where are you going?

Sally: To find someone who will believe me!

* * *

*Sonic & Hamlin made their way up the palace steps with the lion right behind them. The Emperor walked right up to them. Hamlin handed Sonic a red jagged sword. Sonic looked around suspiciously. The sound of a gong rang out*

Harvey Who: My children! Heaven smiles down apon the middle Kingdom! The Dragon Kingdom shall sleep safely tonight. Thanks to our brave warriors!

* * *

*Sally went through the crowd trying to find help*

Sally: Sir, the Emperor's in danger, *he just brushed her off* but the Black Arms are here! *she went to another one* Please you have to help! *he also brushed her off**to Chip* No one will listen.

Chip: Huh? I'm sorry did you say something?

Sally: Chip!

Chip: Hey your a girl again, remember?

* * *

Sonic: Your Majesty. I present to you a sword of the Black Arms.

Harvey Who: I know what this means to you Captain Sonic. Your Father would have been very proud.

*Suddenly, before he could take the sword, Death's Eye swooped down & grabbed the sword in his tentacles. He flew up to the roof & dropped the sword. One of the statues came to life & grabbed it. It was Eclipse. Death's Eye landed on his shoulder. Suddenly, the Black Arms that survived the avalanche jumped out from the lion costume. The 2 Black Assassins knocked Sonic down while the Black Oak grabbed the Emperor & ran inside the palace while the rest closed the doors*

Sonic: No!

Knuckles: Come on!

*They all ran after them, but arrived to late as the doors were shut & locked. They could hear Eclipse laughing up on the roof. They even tried to use one of the lion statues to ram the door down*

Sally: They'll never reach the Emperor in time. *she ran up to them & whistled* Hey guys! I've got an idea!

*She ran down the hallway. Knuckles, Vector, & Big all looked at each other, put down the statue, & ran after her. Sonic looked after them, surprised. All 3 of them stripped of their armor & disquised themselves as women (Knuckles in a green kimono, Vector in a yellow kimono, & Big in a blue kimono). Sally came out wearing a purple kimono. All 4 walked up to the pillars & wrapped their sashes around them. Sally felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned & saw Sonic wrapping his cape around a pillar. They all smiled at him & started climbing up the pillars*

*Chorus singing*

(Be a man)

We must be swift as the coursing river

(Be a man)

With all the force of a great typhoon

(Be a man)

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

* * *

*The Black Oak carried the Emperor up to a high balcony looking over the people. Eclipse hung upside down from the roof in front of his face*

Eclipse: Boo! *to the Black Oak* Guard the door! *the Black Oak left the room**to the Emperor* Your walls and armies have fallen. And now it's your turn. Bow to me.

* * *

*In the hallway, just outside the room, Sally & the others were getting ready to put their plan into action*

Sally:*whispering* Okay, any questions?

Knuckles: Does this dress make me look fat? ***SMACK!*** OW!

*The rest of the Black Arms were guarding the door*

Black Volt: Growl (Translation: Who's there?)

*It was Sally & the boys. Giggling like girls*

Black Assassin 1: Growl (Translation: Concubines)

Black Assassin 2: Grunt (Translation: Ugly concubines)

*Just then, an apple fell from underneath Vector's kimono. He just grinned & tried to cover it up. Sonic face-palmed. Death's Eye was about to screech when suddenly a stream of fire burnt him black. It was Chip*

Chip: Now that's what I call Alien barbeque.

*One of the Black Assassins picked up the apple, when suddenly the boys pulled fruit out from under their kimonos. Big smashed watermelons over the 2 Black Assassins heads & them crashed them together. Vector karate chopped the Black Warrior. Knuckles judo flipped the Black Oak. And Sally tied up the Black Volt*

Sally: Sonic, go!

*Sonic drew his sword & ran past them to where the Emperor was*

* * *

Eclipse: I tire of your arrogance, old man. Bow to me!

*He held a sword at the Emperor's throat*

Harvey Who: No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it.

Eclipse: Then you will kneel in pieces!

*Just before he could strike, Sonic blocked him. They wrestled on the floor. Sally & the others came onto the balcony*

Sally: Big, get the Emperor!

Big:*bowing* Sorry your Majesty.

*He picked up the Emperor & the slide down a rope, decorated with lanterns, leading to the courtyard. The others followed him*

Eclipse: No!

*He smacked Sonic in the face, knocking him off his back. He then head-butted him & punched him in the face, knocking him out. Sally flinched & looked down*

Knuckles: Come on!

*She hesitated & looked back at Sonic. He was unconscious & Eclipse was heading towards her, hoping to use the rope to get to the Emperor. Quickly, she grabbed a sword & cut the rope. The people below cheered*

Eclipse: No . . . *he looked into the crowd below, but couldn't see the Emperor anywhere. he screamed in agony. He then pulled out his sword & went towards Sonic* You! *he punched him in the face & picked him up by the collar* You took away my victory!

*A shoe was thrown at his head*

Sally: No! I did.

*She pulled her hair back into a bun*

Eclipse: The soldier from the mountains.

*He scowled & walked towards her. She quickly put her shoe back on & ran towards the door, barricading it. Eclipse punched through the door, & Sally ran down the hallway. Chip, riding the burnt black Death's Eye, caught up with her*

Chip: So what's the plan?

Sally: Um . . .

Chip: You don't have a plan!?

Sally: Hey, I'm making this up as I - *sees the fireworks tower outside* Go . . . Mushu!

Chip: Way ahead of you sister. Come on, Cheese.

*They both jumped on a kite & flew towards the tower.

*Eclipse broke through the door, ran towards Sally & began slicing everything wildly. Sally started climbing one of the pillars. Eclipse sliced through it & it crashed through the wall. She jumped up from the pillar & started to climb up to the roof. Chip & Cheese arrived at the tower*

Chip: Citizens, I need fire power.

Ash Mongoose:*screams* Who are you!?

*Chip used the wings of a dragon kite to look scary*

Chip: Your worst nightmare.

*The 2 workers jumped from the tower. Meanwhile, Sally made it to the roof*

Man: On the roof!

Man 2: Look!

*Sally made it up to the roof. She made sure she was in position & took a few steps back. Suddenly, Eclipse came crashing through the roof & slowly walked towards her. She felt around for a weapon, but only pulled out her fan*

Eclipse: It looks like your out of ideas.

*He went to stab her with the sword, but caught it with her fan & pulled it out of his hand*

Sally: No quite. *she pointed the sword at his throat* Ready Chip!?

*Eclipse turned around & saw Chip with a giant firework on his back*

Chip: I am ready, baby! *he blew fire on a stick* Light me!

*Eclipse went to punch her, but Sally stuck the sword in the ground & jump kicked him in the face. Then she did a low sweep at his feet, making him fall on his back. Cheese lit the firework making it fly towards Eclipse. Sally then grabbed Eclipse's tail & tied it around the sword. He tried to pull it loose, but it didn't. The firework hit him. Sally then grabbed Chip & Cheese & ran to the other end of the roof as fast as she could*

Sally: Get off the roof! Get off the roof! Get off the roof!

*Eclipse was sent flying back into the fireworks tower. Sally jumped off the roof just as all the fireworks went off. She then caught on a lantern & slide down a rope towards the ground. She landed on Sonic, who was running down the stairs. The Black Arms sword landed right in front of them. Chip also landed not very far from them, laughing. He then caught Cheese*

Chip: You are a lucky Chao.

*Fireworks kept exploding above them*


	12. You have Saved Us All

You have Saved Us All

* * *

*Hamlin walked down the stairs, burnt black in some spots*

Hamlin: That was a deliberate attempt on my life! Where is she!? Now she's done it! What a mess! *Knuckles, Vector, & Big shielded her* Stand aside! That creatures not worth protecting!

Sonic: She's a hero!

Hamlin: She's a woman. She'll never be worth anything.

*Sonic grabbed him by the collar*

Sonic: Listen! You pompous - !

Harvey Who: That is enough!

*He came down the stairs towards the group*

Sonic: Your Majesty, I can explain.

*He held up a hand, telling him to be silent. He then moved his hand to one side. The 4 men parted a path for Sally. She walked up to the Emperor & bowed*

Harvey Who: I've heard a great deal about you, Sally Acorn. *as he spoke Hamlin smirked smugly* You stole your Father's armor. Ran away from home. Impersonated a soldier. Deceived your Commanding Officer. Dishonored the Imperial Army. Destroyed my palace. And - *Sally flinched, awaiting her punishment* You have saved us all.

*He bowed to her. Hamlin quickly did the same. Sonic & the 3 soldiers did too. So did everyone in the crowd. Even Khan*

Chip: My little baby is all grown up and saving the Dragon Kingdom. *to Cheese* Do you have a tissue?

Harvey Who: Hamlin.

Hamlin: Your Excellency.

Harvey Who: See to it that this woman is made a member of my council.

Hamlin: A member of - What!? There are no council positions open, Your Majesty.

Harvey Who: Very well. You can have his job.

Hamlin: What . . . My . . .

*He fainted*

Sally: With all due respect, Your Excellency. I think I've been away from home long enough.

Harvey Who:*he took off a gold medallion with a symbol of a red dragon on it & put it around her neck* Then, take this. So your family will know what you have done for me. *then he gave her the Black Arms sword* And this. So the world will know what you have done for the Dragon Kingdom.

Sally:*bowing* Thank you, Your Majesty.

*She walked over to Knuckles, Vector, & Big & gave each of them a hug. Then she walked up to Sonic*

Sonic: Um . . . You . . . You fight good.

Sally: Oh, thank you. *she mounted her horse* Khan, let's go home.

*The crowd cheered as she rode down the stairs & left the city. Sonic silently watched her go. The Emperor walked up to him*

Harvey Who: The flower that blooms in adversity, is the most rare and beautiful of all.

Sonic: Sir?

Harvey Who: You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty.

*Sonic looked to where Sally had left, thinking about what he had said*


	13. The Greatest Gift and Honor

The Greatest Gift and Honor

*Maximilian sat on the bench under the cherry blossom tree. One of the blossoms fell into his lap. He picked it up & his eyes began to fill with tears. Sally then entered the garden, holding the sword in her hands. Gathering all her courage, she walked up to him. When Maximilian saw her, his eyes went wide*

Maximilian: Sally . . .

*Sally bowed to him*

Sally: Father. I brought you a sword from the Black Arms. *she gave him the sword* And the crest of the Emperor. *she took off the pendant & put it on top of the sword* They're gifts. To honor the Acorn family.

*Maximilian just frowned, threw the sword & crest aside, got up from the bench & hugged his daughter tightly*

Maximilian: The greatest gift and honor, is having you for a daughter. I missed you so much.

Sally: I've missed you too, Daddy.

*Alicia & Rosie stood at the entrance the garden. Alicia sighed in relief*

Rosie: Great. She brings home a sword. If you ask me, she should have brought home a ma . . .

Sonic: Excuse me, *they turned around & see Sonic standing behind them* Does Sally Acorn live here? *they both pointed into the garden with wide eyes* Thank you.

Rosie: Woo! Sign me up for the next war!

*He walked up to Maximilian, who gave him a stern look*

Sonic: Honorable Maximilian. I - Sally! Uh . . . You forget your helmet. Well, actually it's - uh - your helmet isn't it?

*Sally & Maximilian both smiled at each other. She walked up & took the helmet*

Sally: Would you like to stay for dinner?

Rosie:*off-screen* Would you like to stay forever!?

*Sally shook her head*

Sonic: Dinner would be great.

*Alexander watched the whole thing from the family shrine*

Chip: Come on. Who did a good job? Come on. Tell me who did a good job?

Alexander: Oh all right, you can be a guardian again.

*Chip cheered. Cheese rang the gong & the ancestors woke up. Chip jumped onto the empty pedestal*

Chip: Take it, Cheese!

*Cheese began playing music on the gong & other instruments. A party began in the shrine*

Male Ancestor: You know she gets it from my side of the family.

Chip: Call out for egg rolls!

*He swung on a chain until he lost his grip & went flying out the door*

Alexander:*rolling his eyes* Guardians.

*He landed on the stairs, where Sally was waiting for him*

Sally: Thanks, Chip.

*She kissed him on the head. Muttski & the chickens ran up the stairs & into the party*

Alexander:*off-screen* Chip!

**THE END**


End file.
